


Take My Heart - A NejiTen Genderswap

by Aneth_Stripes



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, High School, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes
Summary: The Valentine's Day dance is right around the corner and everyone is excited! Everyone of course but Ten and Nejiko. They don't see a need in going to a loud and annoying dance when they could be doing something else.Of course, their friends don't think that way and decide to have a little fun with their two friends!What could go wrong?---Just a slight warning: Don't expect any upfront romance. This isn't that kind of story and I tried to be as natural as possible.





	1. Chapter One

Ten had gathered his book when someone nudged his shoulder, causing him to drop all of them onto the hallway floor. Grumbling, he turned around to see who he’d have to wrestle and found Saku and Inochi staring at him expectantly. When he gave them a blank stare in return, Saku groaned and said, “You’re an idiot. What are you waiting for?” 

“For you to pick up my books,” he mumbled, crouching as he picked them up. 

“No, asshat,” Inochi snapped, pinching his nose. “Why haven’t you asked Nejiko out yet? You know she’s been rejecting hearts and chocolate because of you, right?” 

Ten snorted, punching Inochi’s shoulder in response. “She’s not waiting for that, trust me! She’s a little too refined for me, and besides!” He threw his free hand up. “She’s just a friend, has been forever!” 

Saku snorted before slamming his fist down on Ten’s forehead. “You’re so mindless, I swear you’re almost worse than Naruko!” 

Ten smacked his hand away, rubbing his forehead before saying, “Yeah, I don’t think asking her out will happen any time soon.”

“At least ask her to the dance and nothing more,” Inochi insisted, ruffling his light blond hair. “There’s no harm in just asking her that. She might appreciate being able to tell others to leave her be, ya know?”

Ten groaned, knowing that his friends were right, even if they were persistent in trying to pair him up with Nejiko Hyuga. She was beautiful, a young queen in the making, and for a rough house like him to hook up with her was something he might only dream of. 

He sighed and said, “Fine, I’ll ask her just that and only that. And afterward, leave me alone about it! We have tennis practice soon anyway!” He shoved his books in his already cluttered locker before shutting it. Inochi and Saku were beaming and scheming, giving him grins that he knew to be evil. 

He suddenly wished he could take back what he said. 

~

Shika passed Naruko an unused lipstick balm before saying, “Anyone want a heart? It’s such a bother; boys keep asking me out for the Valentine’s Day dance and I keep telling ‘em my date is on the way.” 

Naruko pouted and put lipstick on her lips. “Give them to Lei, she hasn’t gotten many hearts this week and I’m still trying to ask Saku-Kun out.” The female in mention sighed in exasperation, messing with her short black hair as she kicked her desk.

“Doesn’t any man find me gorgeous among gorgeous? Oh my heart weeps!” She slumped onto her partner’s desk, causing said partner to scoff. 

“All this talk and emotion over a silly dance; it’s not the end of the world.” She went back to reading a literature book, crossing her legs as she tried to focus on her reading.

Naruko snorted before asking, “What’s wrong, Nejiko? Didn’t get any hearts?” 

Shika gave Naruko a deadpan stare before saying, “Gee, you’re a ditzy blonde through and through aren’t you? Nejiko’s had plenty of hearts offered to her, but she keeps rejecting all of them like a lunatic.”

Naruko and Lei gasped, suddenly standing in front of Nejiko’s desk and staring at her disapprovingly. “Just like you to break poor manly hearts!!” Lei cried out, slapping her schoolmate’s desk repeatedly. “Nejiko, don’t you want to go dancing with anyone?!”

“Yeah, this is the last winter dance we’ll have, ya know!” Naruko cried out, seemingly distraught. 

Nejiko shrugged and said, “Something as simple as a dance doesn’t omit concern from me. All anyone would be doing is grinding up on each other and throwing up alcohol someone was dumb enough to sneak in.” She snorted again and closed her book. “No, I believe I’m perfectly fine in staying home and catching up on studies.”

Naruko and Lei gasped at her again, only to look at their other classmate as she chuckled. 

Sasukura had taken her moody place in the back corner of the class, and was indulging in her own studies before her classmates became too loud. “You two are the biggest morons I’ve ever known. Don’t you see? She’s waiting for someone.” 

Nejiko paused at this, turning to glance at Sasukura in confusion. “Hn? Like who, Uchiha?”

“Don’t act clueless,” Sasukura said, closing her book. “You’re waiting for Ten to ask you, aren’t you?” 

Nejiko paused, frowning a little. “That is a rather bold statement to make.”

At the other side of the classroom, Nejiko’s cousin Hina listened in, suddenly interested in the conversation. The classmates he sat with, Kika and Shini, exchanged glances before listening in as well.

Sasukura shrugged and said, “Well, if you aren’t, then I will. After all, he’s been denying hearts from other females. Maybe he’s waiting on you to say something.” 

Shika rolled her eyes and said, “Ten’s a moron too; he’s in love with baseball and is struggling with his work. Like he has time to think about something simplistic like a dance.” 

Nejiko nodded and added, “Besides, I have no intention of going with anyone, so even if he asked, I’d never accept.”

“YOU’RE SO HEARTLESS!!” Naruko and Lei cried out, hugging each other for comfort. The coldness radiated off of Nejiko like an air conditioner set on high; at least, that’s what they thought about it.

The door opened and in walked Ten, Saku, and Inochi, chatting to each other about baseball or whatnot. Naruko immediately skipped to Saku and said, “Saku, go out with me to the Valentine’s Day dance!” 

Saku groaned and said, “Naruko, I don’t think I can go.” 

Naruko pouted and said, “There’s someone else isn’t there? You don’t have anything planned that day!” 

Sasukura didn’t look their way, pretending to disappear into her book. Chojou walked in and sighed. “Here we go again,” she muttered, scooting around the mess of chatter to sit beside Shika. Nejiko’s eyebrow started twitching, finding herself grateful that the bell rang. 

If one more person mentioned the dance, she was going to lose her mind. 

~

When the bell rang, most of the students hurried out into the hall, but Naruko and Lei stayed behind. Once alone, Naruko groaned and said, “We have got to get Ten and Nejiko together! How long are they going to talk about not going to the dance?” 

Lei sighed and pouted, sitting on her desk. “Maybe they just don’t want to go, Naruko-chan.”

“But who doesn’t want to go to the Valentine’s Day dance! We may be second years, but this is the last dance of the year! Next year will just be prom, and those two need to be together by then!” Naruko was so busy ranting that she didn’t hear Saku and Inochi come in. 

“Wait, you want them together too?” Saku asked, approaching the two. Naruko immediately blushed and waved to Saku. 

“Yes!” Lei said, looking at Saku lovingly. “Don’t you? The two were practically made for each other!!” 

Saku nodded and looked at Inochi. “I think you need to take notes,” he said, grinning. Inochi returned the determined grin, pulling out his notebook before tossing it. 

“Right, like I’m taking any notes,” Inochi said with a shrug.

Saku stared at him blankly before placing his fist in his hand. “Alright, we have less than a week to get those two together before the dance, but this won’t be easy. They think they’ll be just fine sitting this dance out, but Valentine’s Day is really important.”

“It really isn’t,” Shika said, walking into the classroom with a bored look on her face, with Chojou following close behind. “But if you guys are planning to screw around with someone’s love life, then I want in. It’s the least I can do for them, since you know; you’re all quick to blow a situation out of hand.”

Naruko pouted and said, “No we don’t!!” 

Shika just stared at her. “The cafeteria incident?” 

Naruko and Saku both winced. Sasukura didn’t talk to either of them for weeks after she had potato salad stuck in her hair. “Point taken,” Saku said, “You’re in.” 

Shika shook his head while Chojou giggled. “Alright, so what’s the plan?” Chojou asked brightly.

Inochi shrugged and said, “We haven’t figured it out yet. What if we just lock them in a janitor’s closet?” 

“They’d probably break the door down with the ungodly strength they both possess,” Saku said with a shiver. “And then they’d come after us.” No one in the room wanted that. 

Ten’s grandfather trained him in martial arts while Nejiko’s aunt put her through her own harsh training. 

They may have seemed like average students, but they were skilled and could very well put it to use.

“Push them to each other,” Lei offered, “And handcuff them before running away!” 

“Ten won first in the sprinting race two weeks back and he can lift both me and Inochi,” Shika said flatly. 

Inochi nodded in agreement. “So really we can’t be sudden with these two.”

“But, but we could try leaving them alone at the mall!” Lei offered.

Shika frowned in thought. “That would be hard to do, since they could end up just going home.” 

Chojou smiled and said, “But what if we said we’d be right back? Surely they’d stick around then, right?” 

Shika and the rest of the classmates gathered stared at Chojou in surprise. The girl blushed, hiding behind her large red hair. “I-it could happen!!”

“That’s not a bad idea!” Naruko said, clapping her hands together. “But we can’t just go in random directions!” 

“That’s where I come in,” Shika said, stepping up. “Saku and Inochi will act like they have dry cleaning to pick up, I’ll take Chojou to the food court-“ Chojou all but squealed at the idea, “- and Naruko and Lei will go pick out dresses or something.” 

“But how will we know if they’re getting together or not?” Inochi asked. 

“I know someone who watches the security cameras in the second shift,” Shika stated, typing on her phone. “I just contacted him and he said he’ll keep an eye out for the two for us. I highly, highly doubt any of this will work, but I’ve got nothing going on this weekend.” She shrugged and exhaled. 

Saku nudged Shika and said, “This is why you’re a genius!” Naruko and Lei agreed, beaming big smiles. 

The cracked door behind them closed slowly, and the figure moved away from the door. He then looked to his classmates and said, “I guess we’re going to the mall.”

One of his classmates played with the rims of her hood, sighing. “This won’t end well.” 

The other female grinned and said, “Exactly.”

~

Saku initiated the plan on Sunday, knowing that everyone would have gone and did their shopping on Friday and Saturday. There were still a lot of people out and about, but there weren’t too many to lose track of Ten and Nejiko.

Ten minutes after the group entered the mall, they split up just as planned. Ten tried to go with Saku and Inochi, but they told him to just sit tight. Without speaking a word to each other, Ten and Nejiko shared a bench; Nejiko indulging herself in a novel and Ten texting and typing on his phone. 

Five minutes passed, then three, and then another six. Finally, Nejiko sighed and said, “They aren’t coming back.” 

“I figured,” Ten said, standing up. “Well, I’m going home. I can’t believe they’d go this far.” 

Confused, Nejiko looked at him. “Huh? Oh, you mean obviously trying to pair us together?” 

He nodded and shook his head. “Yeah, that. Why choose a mall? Wouldn’t a garden be more romantic than this? Or maybe a group dinner and try to get us drunk?” When Nejiko gave him a look, he raised his hands and said, “In my defense, I think I hang around Saku too much.” 

Nejiko dared to smile at that. “I believe you do as well. Look, I don’t feel like disappointing everyone, but I really don’t want to go to the dance. Still, I don’t want to come here for nothing. Do you have a decent bat for the upcoming season?” 

Ten stared at her in surprise. “Wait, you knew I played?” 

Nejiko rolled her eyes and said, “For one, I’ve known you since we were kids. Second of all, I do pay a little attention to the sporting events in the school.” 

Ten blushed in embarrassment, beginning to walk as he said, “Y-yeah, I know. It just seems like you pay more attention to the book club you attend.”

Nejiko shrugged and said, “I do it to pass the time.” She wasn’t lying; she really did stay in the boring readings and meetings just to make the time pass by. It was something to keep her away from home and away from her aunt’s overcritical eyes.

Ten chuckled and retied his small ponytail, handing her a rubber band. “I know the feeling. Want one? That hair of yours always flies in your face.” 

Nejiko paused before waving it away. “No, but thank you. Now, which way to a sports’ store?” The two stopped in front of the mall map, looking for a store while the cameras and several sets of eyes watched them closely.


	2. Chapter Two

As it turned out, Ten and Nejiko actually had a little bit of fun. Without their friends breathing down their necks, they finally felt like they could relax. Nejiko felt a little impressed, watching Ten explain the rules and ways of baseball as he searched for the right bat. 

Shortly after purchasing a violet bat, the two lingered near the bookstore, where Nejiko pointed out her favorite artists. The two actually found out they had a similar writer’s series that they liked and got lost talking about it. 

“Believe me, if I was in the tiger’s place, I would give the girl space,” Ten said, shaking his head at the part of the book Nejiko showed him. 

She sighed and said, “But even so, wouldn’t it be hard to keep your emotions in check? What he’s experiencing is something carnal, animalistic really. It wouldn’t be possible to keep his temper in check with the girl, especially when his brother clearly is having affections for her.”

Ten chuckled and said, “Maybe, maybe so. I don’t like reading, but I like the way this writer types out his characters. It makes you feel like you can relate, you know?” 

Nejiko smiled a little at that. “Yes, I supposed so,” she replied, closing the book and putting it back. 

Ten grinned awkwardly before saying, “If you’re hungry, we can pick something up at the food court. Nothing greasy, I promise.” 

Nejiko shrugged and said, “We might as well amuse Shika and Chojou; I know for a fact they’re still sitting there.” 

“Well duh, that’s their favorite place to sit,” Ten replied, nudging Nejiko before tensing. “Sorry, it just feels nice hanging out with you again. Why’d we stop?” 

Nejiko said, “School; it’s always the case of friends getting into hobbies and eventually forgetting each other, isn’t it?” 

Ten looked at her and said, “Not me. How could I ever forget about you?” 

Nejiko’s cheeks lit up at hearing this, clearing her throat and saying, “Yeah, you’re right. Apologies”

Ten wanted to stare at his friend in shock, but decided not to. Did she really think he’d forget her? Even when she couldn’t stand when he play fought with her, she always hung out with him. Kami, they even practiced and sparred with each other until middle school. 

When he entered middle school, his foster parents moved them farther away from the Hyuga household. After that, they floated away from each other. Ten couldn’t believe he allowed that to happen and wished that his idiot friends had done this sooner. 

Nejiko meanwhile felt guilty. She did forget about him, but only after missing him for weeks. ‘Men will come and go,’ he aunt had warned her, ‘but don’t let it stop you from doing what you have to.’ And that was exactly what she did. 

She forgot about him. Not entirely, but enough to move on and focus on training and her studies. 

She looked up at Ten and found he didn’t look too happy. Could he tell she forgot about him?

They reached the food court in silence before he asked, “What’s your fancy?” 

“A salad with soup from Hikaru’s,” Nejiko responded, sitting down at an empty table. Ten smiled and turned, pulling out his wallet. Nejiko watched him go before sighing softly. Maybe coming out to the mall hadn’t been such a great idea after all. 

“Why the long face?” 

Nejiko looked up and found her cousin and his friends approaching her. She quickly turned stoic before saying, “Just thinking, Hina.”

“All you ever do is think,” Kika complained, plopping herself next to Nejiko. 

“And all you ever do is run into things without thinking,” Nejiko retorted, earning a hum of amusement from Shini, who decided to stand. 

Hina glanced where Ten walked before asking, “Are you on a date?” 

“Naruko and her friends tried to make it so,” Nejiko said, “but no, I’m not. They abandoned us at the front doors and we decided to pick up a few items.” 

Kika snorted and grabbed Ten’s bat, studying it. “Bats and books, huh? Ugh, you two are so boring.”

“And you’re a little too eccentric to be honest,” Nejiko stated. She would have gotten up, but Ten had already ordered her food, waiting while chatting up Shika and Chojou. 

Hina frowned before saying, “You need to be careful around him, Nejiko. Remember how he left you before?” 

Nejiko pretended not to be interested, but her cousin’s words were already affecting her. “We weren’t together and I took it wrong, Hina. You can’t possibly expect me to be as naïve as I was before, can you?”

Hina didn’t answer, and really he didn’t have to. He knew Nejiko was smart not to get hurt. But still, he never did properly forgive Ten for leaving his cousin in an emotional state, even when the idiot didn’t realize it. 

Ten came back with their meals and said, “Hey, Hina! How’s the chess club coming along?” 

Hina didn’t bother to look at him as he said, “It went fine. Come on guys, my aunt is expecting me.” 

Kika winked at Ten before saying, “Later, losers.” She got up, following Hina and the silent as ever Shini out of the food court. 

Ten frowned and asked, “What was that all about?” 

“Nothing important,” she replied, taking her meal from him and digging into it. “Thank you,” she said, “how much did it cost?” 

“Nothing important,” Ten teased, sitting down and taking a bite out of his ramen. Nejiko playfully glared at him, unable to help but smile just a little. She was starting to remember why she was ever comfortable about Ten in the first place. 

~

Monday rolled around fast, and with that were several disappointed classmates. Before Nejiko and Ten left, they made sure to be seen by everyone not holding hands, not laughing and having a good time, but feeling bored and uncomfortable with each other’s presence. 

It was what they got for trying to meddle with their love lives. However, Nejiko didn’t feel like she accomplished anything. She felt… empty. Looking up from her paperwork he glanced at Ten’s back for a moment before getting back to work. 

The moment the doorbell rang, she gathered her things quickly and left, much to Ten’s dismay. Normally when she was like this, he’d shrug and leave her be. But there was something about the distress on her face that made him leave his books on the desk. 

He’d get them later, but he was more concerned with his teammate. 

“Hey,” he said, touching her shoulder. “Are you alright?” 

Nejiko turned around in surprise, but didn’t let it show on her face as she said, “Calculus isn’t the best subject in math, is it?” 

Ten frowned in confusion before smiling awkwardly. “No, I guess not. Sorry, it just seemed like you were in a rush or something.” 

Nejiko’s eyes narrowed a little before she shrugged. “I’m fine, just trying to make it to the next class before someone stops me for a chat.” She gave him an accusing look that caused him to laugh a little. 

“Okay, okay I see what you did there,” he said, raising his hands up. “See you,” he said, walking to join Saku and Inochi, who were watching the two closely. Nejiko turned, hiding her blush from everyone else as she walked away. 

It became hard for her to focus on science, causing a vial to explode in her hands because she mixed the wrong chemicals together. After taking a trip to the nurse’s office, she came across Sasukura, who had bloody knuckles from punching someone. 

She glanced at the female Uchiha before sighing. “Why do you insist on punching everyone?”

“Not everyone,” Sasukura replied, wrapping her hand up, “just the ones who can’t keep their hands to themselves. Bastards think that if you show your thighs, you want a touch. I’ll always be happy to prove their sick minds wrong.”

Nejiko dared to smile at that. “Just as long as you don’t punch everyone in the school, I can’t say I personally mind that.” 

“Since when did you give a shit about anyone?” Sasukura questioned. 

Nejiko snorted and said, “I don’t think you recalled when I had the cafeteria serve nothing but healthy snacks and raw veggies.” 

Sasukura made a face. “Never mind, go back to not caring.”

Nejiko smirked, grabbing her books before walking towards the hall. Sasukura watched her in silence before asking, “Are you and Ten going out?”

Nejiko pretended to not be surprised with the question, looking at her with a flat expression. “No, why?”

The ebony haired girl shrugged and said, “Just curious, since you two used to be so close.”

The Hyuga smiled grimly at that. “Whether or not we’re close is none of your business.” She turned around and walked away, refusing to hear or say anything else. The Uchiha shrugged at this, hopping off the cot. Whether or not they were together, she didn’t care. But what she did care about was the fact her secret beloved wouldn’t stop scheming to get them together. 

It was becoming bothersome how they couldn’t get two people together; it was easier than geometry, she knew that much. And besides, she wasn’t exactly getting the man of her dreams just yet.

Something had to be done!

“Screw it,” she muttered, cracking her knuckles, “I’ll handle this myself.” 

~

“Go out with me.”

Ten looked away from his locker, looking down at Sasukura in confusion. “Did you drink?” he asked, clearly confused. 

Sasukura shrugged and crossed her arms, leaning up against the lockers. “No, I’m sober. What, are you with someone?” 

“No, but I know you’re fond of Saku,” Ten remarked, closing his locker. Sasukura huffed, suddenly clinging to his arm. Surprised, Ten looked down at her again. “You really are drunk!”

“Oh shut the hell up!” she hissed, clinging to him tighter and trying not to blush at the mention of Saku. “It’s not like he’s going to notice me just sitting and reading. So I’m going to go out with you and get his attention.”

“Is everyone around me scheming?” Ten cried out, throwing up his free hand.

“Possibly,” Sasukura remarked. They were getting looks now; good. They needed to be seen for Nejiko and Saku to do or say something to them. “Besides, now you have a date for the dance. Be happy with yourself.” 

Ten groaned, smacking his face in the process. Was every female out of their goddamned minds?

Nejiko glanced at them from a distance, caught between being surprised and disappointed. She wasn’t entirely sure WHY she was disappointed, but seeing them that close made her sick to her stomach. She turned away, not looking at either of them as they passed, even as Ten waved to her. 

He frowned and tried to stop, but Sasukura just pulled him along. “She’s fine,” she insisted, “let’s just get to the next class.” 

He frowned, not entirely liking this but found no reason to make a fuss. 

Nejiko found herself just staring at the floor, becoming inexplicably angry in the process. Why was she angry? Why did she care? He wasn’t betraying her; they weren’t even together!!

But even then she didn’t like seeing the Uchiha so close to her friend. She hated it, hated her, and was starting to hate Ten again. ‘I’ve got much better things to think about,’ she thought, gathering the books she’d need for her next class. She’d stop focusing on him the moment she got lost in her studies; a trait she was especially great at.

She wasn’t the only one who didn’t like the sight of Sasukura clinging to Ten; Saku had seen them and he was far from happy. So upset was the man that he would make sure his displeasure was shown. Hina placed his hand on the pink hair’s shoulder and said, “Saku, we need to talk.” 

Saku turned around, eyes blazing for a fight as he asked, “What do you want?”

Hina smiled timidly, his eyes expressing something far from innocence. “I want your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, this is why we don't scheme, people.


	3. Chapter Three

As the days slowly passed by, Nejiko had become very distant to Ten, which confused him senselessly. Sasukura kept up the act, but never initiated a kiss or anything more intimate than a hug. 

Shika had warned Sasukura that she was playing a dangerous game, to which she had said, “Yeah, I know. But something has to give!” 

Nejiko wasn’t acting in the way Sasukura would act, however, and simply didn’t talk to Ten. This was starting to hurt him, and each time he tried to get near Nejiko, she was quickly excuse herself. Ten was frustrated, lost, and overall simply done with women. 

He couldn’t understand why they had to be so convoluted.

When Ten tried to approach Saku about it, he dismissed him and said, “I don’t know, maybe you should ask her.”

Everyone was upset with Ten and he didn’t know why. Was it because he was “with” Sasukura, or was it something else? When he went to Inochi and Shika about it, the two shook their heads. 

“I know what’s going on here, but I’m going to wait before I say anything,” Shika replied. 

“I don’t know what the fuck’s going on,” was Inochi’s response. “Saku won’t talk to me about it and he’s got all of us confused as hell.” 

Naruko and Lei were exchanging glances, but clearly they didn’t know what was going on either. Ten was about to rip his hair out. Even Hina and his friends were giving him ugly glances and he couldn’t pinpoint why. 

He couldn’t pinpoint anything.

On Wednesday after school, Ten had gotten fed up and grabbed a set of fingerless gloves. He’d decided to take his stress and anger out on a helpless punching bag, and to his dismay, Sasukura followed along. 

“Why do you have to follow me everywhere?!” he complained.

She shrugged, leaning up against the wall as she watched him. “I’ve nothing better to do, so don’t mind me.” 

He groaned and punched the bag several times. “Ever since I pretended to get with you, half my friends have gotten on my ass and the others clearly know, but they won’t tell me!” 

Sasukura sighed and said, “They’re pissants; give them time to cool down.” 

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” Ten snapped, punching the bag again. Instead of his usual school attire, he was in a black undershirt and white basketball shorts, and his hair was tied into a tiny man bun instead of his usual short ponytail. 

Sasukura studied him, smirking. If Ten wasn’t just an airhead that complained a lot, she could maybe see herself having a fling with him. But he wasn’t what she wanted. Who she wanted was-

“Ten!” 

The two turned to find Hina and Saku approaching them, both in their own basketball shorts and undershirts. Sasukura smirked, watching the two. ‘This could be fun,’ she thought in amusement. 

Ten turned and said, “Look Saku, if it’s about that tuna sandwich I still had in your backpack, I thought I took it out!” 

This made Saku pause. “Wait, it’s not about that, what- what are you talking about?”

Ten blinked. “Wait, it’s not? Then what the hell man!” He threw his hands up. “It’s about the math test from last week, isn’t it? The sushi incident? Wait, wait, I left homework at your house.”

Saku’s anger seemed to disappear quickly at that, looking at Ten in confusion. There was a reason why they were friends; their idiocy balanced each other out, just as Ten’s many questions were pulling Saku back to reality. 

At first he thought Ten got with Sasukura just to spite him, but this was something else entirely. 

Hina however, wasn’t swayed. “We’ve got a different bone to pick with you.”

Ten scowled and said, “You’ve been giving me looks since the day Nejiko and I started talking again. Whatever issue you have with me, just say it! And whatever is happening between us is none of your business, by the damned way!” 

Hina tightened his fists and said, “The center, Ten. NOW.” 

Ten scowled and said, “Alright, fine.” He then looked to Saku. “Is that what this is about?”

Saku had the grace to look flustered; his red cheeks not fitting his pink hair at all. “A-actually, not for me, no.” 

Sasukura laughed at this, pulling out her phone and texting the other idiots to come see a good fight.

Ten and Hina got in the center of a mat, with their fists out and their bodies positioned. “If this really is about your cousin, we need to talk,” Ten tried to reason, his body tense. He knew who he was up against. Hina wasn’t as strong as Ten, but damn was he faster.

“I’m not particularly into talking right now,” Hina spat, turning to Saku. “Are you in or not?” 

Saku was about to say no, but Sasukura pushed him onto the mat. “Get it all out in the air, boys!” 

Ten gulped, his fists tightening even further. Saku was well known for the super strength he had worked for, and no one in the school ever tried to question that. ‘Alright, twice the strength and power, they know your weak spots, but you know theirs too.’

Saku reluctantly approached Ten, swaying as he contemplated his first hit. 

Hina didn’t hesitate and immediately went for his face. Ten barely had time to blink before he blocked Hina’s fist, yanking him down by the wrist in an attempt to knee his chest. 

Saku didn’t give him a chance, kicking his knee and yanking Hina back. Ten stumbled back and shouted, “Isn’t this unfair?!” 

Sasukura laughed and watched as Ten started dodging the two, unable to fight back for a moment as he dodged kicks, lunges and punches. Ten was quick at defending himself; that much was true. But with incredibly strong and quick fighters like Saku and Hina, he wouldn’t have stood a chance. 

When she saw Shika and Inochi come through the doors first, she smirked and went back to watching the fight. ‘An interesting result indeed,’ she thought, amused. 

~

Naruko tugged on Nejiko’s arm as she pulled the Hyuga down the hall. “Come on, come on! You’re going to miss it!” 

She sighed, exasperated as she asked, “For the final time, what exactly am I going to miss?”

Naruko giggled and said, “You’ll see!” She said nothing more, pulling her further down the hall. Nejiko prepared to open her mouth again, but it seemed like they had reached their destination. 

The gym?

What was Naruko trying to show her that was in there? 

They opened up the doors and walked further in just in time to see Saku get knocked off the mat. The young man feigned hurt, groaning and smiling sheepishly up at Shika, Sasukura, and Inochi. Nejiko frowned and looked up; witnessing Ten go toe to toe with Hina. 

She gasped and prepared to walk forward, but Kika stopped her and said, “Nuh uh, they need this outta their systems.” 

She scowled and prepared to smack her hand, but paused when she heard Ten shouting. “You mean to tell me-! All this time you’ve been holding something-!” he received a punch from Hina on the shoulder, “-against me that I didn’t know about?!” 

Hina didn’t answer but did take a punch to the face. “You’re kidding me!” Ten shouted, dodging Hina’s kicks before stumbling. Hina took the chance to end the fight by doing a spin kick, knocking Ten on his tush. 

Hina got on top of him, pinning the man down and raising his fist out of warning. “If I was joking, we wouldn’t be here. I refuse to let you hurt Nejiko-Sama again!” 

“What the hell man?!” Ten cried out, turning red from how heavy Hina actually was. “Please, get off-!” 

When he noticed Ten’s face turning a different shade, he did get up, but didn’t relent. “You left her alone, hurting, heartbroken! She was just returning to her normal self and you just had to up and hurt her again!” 

“But how?!?” Ten practically screeched, flailing in exasperation. 

“By getting with her!” Hina shouted, pointing to Sasukura. The girl in mention smirked at the two. 

“Oh,” we’re not actually together,” she admitted, glancing at her nails. Nejiko’s heart felt lighter at hearing this, and she hated it. The ones who had already shown up, followed by Chojou, Lei, and Shina, didn’t seem so surprised. 

It was Hina and Saku who seemed shocked. 

“But- but I thought-!” Saku tried to say something, but Sasukura slammed her foot on Saku’s stomach. He groaned in pain, raising his hands in surrender. “Hold up, hold up! I didn’t know you two were faking!!” He protested.

“But why?” Hina questioned her and Ten. 

Ten sat up, wiping off the blood dribbling down his mouth. “She wanted to get Saku’s attention, but I didn’t think he’d want to beat me up for it! And you, no, all of you!!” Ten stood shakily, pointing to them. “Stop meddling with me and Nejiko! Yes, she’s cute, yes, she’s still amazing to hang out with, but I’m not attracted to her like that!” After a second thought, “Okay, she’s cute, but still!”

Nejiko’s cheeks lit up upon hearing this, building up the nerve to step forward. Everyone seemed a little awkward being there; everyone but Ten of course. He didn’t bother to hide what he said, and instead turned to her. “Your cousin is crazy protective, I hope you know this.” 

“I do,” she replied timidly, glaring at Hina and earning an apologetic expression in return. “I didn’t ask him to do this and I’m sorry. However…” She suddenly looked so angry, even the Devil might’ve taken a step back. “ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE AT SECOND PERIOD, WHAT IN KAMI’S SAKE IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!”

Kika and Naruko jumped and quickly backed away, while the rest felt their skin crawl up their back, aside from Sasukura of course. Without another word, they all glanced at the clock and turned pale. 

“My mom is going to kill me!” Saku shouted, grabbing Sasukura’s hand and running out with her. Naruko and Lei hopelessly followed the two, shouting for them to wait up. 

Eventually, everyone cleared out aside from Nejiko, Hina, and Ten. Ten sat down, sighing as he rubbed his forehead. “I almost lose my friend again and get beat upside the head for pretending to be with someone. I gave up the countryside for this?” 

Nejiko smiled a little at that, approaching and crouching before him. She pulled out a cloth and wiped Ten’s forehead. “It’s no one’s fault that I’m upset but mine. I’m sorry that I set you up for trouble.” 

Ten smiled a little and shrugged. “I could complain, but I’m not going to. After all, you are talking me now.” 

Nejiko blushed and said, “It was a little rude of me to not say anything in the first place.”

Ten shrugged again before looking up at Hina. “Do me a favor, dude. Talk to me before you decide to accuse me of something I’m not even aware of?”

Hina didn’t say anything, but the sheepish look he had on him told Ten enough. Nejiko glared at him before sighing and standing. “Now that all of this is over, can we please get to our classes?”

Hina nodded and helped Ten onto his feet. “Apologies, Ten.”

“It’s all good,” Ten said, “although if you know I’m a clueless goon, at least say something first!!” 

Hina chuckled at that, walking out of the gym and leaving Ten and Nejiko alone. Nejiko was about to turn, but Ten placed his hand on her shoulder. “Uh, actually, I have something to ask you.” 

She frowned and turned to him. Ten sighed and said, “Okay look. This entire time, everyone’s been trying to pair us up just for this stupid dance, and I really don’t know why, but I’m getting real tired of the meddling. Do you want to go just to shut them up? We don’t have to dance or kiss or hold hands, none of that.” 

Nejiko blushed at the thought of doing any of that, but nodded regardless. “I would love to,” she replied, handing him the cloth. “You have a little blood dripping down your head.”

Ten laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he wiped the side of his face. “Thank you, Nejiko.” 

She smiled at him softly, unable to hide how content she felt talking to him again. “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, this is why we TALK! :D Right? Because talking always works!
> 
> ..Unless you're Hina, of course XDD


	4. Chapter Four

The dance went about as well as the duo knew it would. 

The music was loud and annoying, their friends were clearly either a little high or drunk, and there was so much sexual energy in the air that Ten had to hide in the bathroom to rinse his mind of stupid thoughts with cold water. 

His hair still wasn’t dry, droplets falling onto his light brown tux. He looked caught between bored and uncomfortable, and was grateful when Nejiko expressed she felt that way as well. 

“And here I thought our friends had some kind of sense,” she muttered, watching Naruko and Kika have a soda chugging contest. “She’s going to get herself sick.” 

“That’s a little tame compared to over here,” Ten replied, pointing to Chojou as he chuckled. The thick beauty in question was trying to fit so many chocolates in her mouth that everyone was sure she’d have a tummy ache the next morning. 

Of course, Inochi was on the dance floor, admittedly being light on his feet as he lulled a timid-like female with short hair. Clearly they were either a bit smitten or both tipsy. Sasukura and Saku were just about the same; dragging each other around the dance floor as they teased each other relentlessly. 

Everyone was dancing and running about, simply having fun during a breezy night. 

Ten glanced at Nejiko, who was studying her friends and classmates in silence. She was wearing a simple black dress and wore a white jacket and white sandals to match. She was wearing simple attire, but Ten thought she was quite attractive regardless. 

She looked up at him and snorted. “Don’t tell me their love spell is luring you in,” she half-joked. 

Ten smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “A little,” he admitted, “you know I believe in things like that. Maybe we should just get while the getting’s good.” 

Nejiko nodded, liking the sound of that. “Good idea; I can’t stand these idiots anymore,” she muttered, rubbing her forehead as she followed him out of the gym doors. Funny, his shoulders looked broader with the tux, she realized. 

When they stepped out into the parking lot, Ten shivered and said, “I should’ve brought my jacket.”

“And this is why I plan ahead,” she chastised, although she meant to actually tease. 

Despite it coming out harsher than she meant, he laughed a little and said, “Yeah, you were always the one to pack and plan better than me. Remember when your aunt rang my neck for not bringing an extra shirt?” 

She smiled a little and said, “Yes, she was furious. Then again, I don’t believe any of us knew you’d spill tea on your shirt during lunch.” 

Ten smiled wide at that. “Definitely good times,” he said, nudging her. She smiled softly, glancing up at him but not responding. The two quietly walked along the parking lot, noting the few teachers and students chilling out quite literally in the cold. Ten guessed they couldn’t take the sexual tension either. 

After a short while, Ten asked, “So, you cried when I moved?” 

Nejiko didn’t look at him but didn’t stay silent. “I…yes, yes I did. I cried a lot, and even now, I’m still not sure why. I just missed you and it was literal hell, and I wanted to hate you, but I know moving away wasn’t your fault.” 

Ten couldn’t fault her for feeling hurt. In all honesty, he had felt hurt as well, and hated his foster parents for a few weeks. “What did you do to stop crying?” he asked.

“Answer me this first, why didn’t you call me?” Nejiko questioned. 

Ten huffed and said, “I tried, but when you didn’t answer your phone, I’d try the house phone and get yelled at by your aunt and cousins, especially Hina. My parents told me to just let it go and that’s when I started hanging out with Saku and Inochi more. It made me miss you a little less.” 

Nejiko blushed in embarrassment. Did her family really do that? She must have cried more than she could originally recall. 

“After that, you seemed cold enough that I’d just wave or say hi, but when you didn’t show initiative, I figured you’d moved on, you know?” Ten sighed, the kind of sigh that felt heavy even if you didn’t make it. “So yeah, that’s everything.” 

Nejiko looked up at him and said, “I apologize. I really thought you moved on.” 

“I thought you didn’t care anymore, so we’re both happily wrong,” he replied, smiling down at her. He then paused and looked up. “Cool, there’s a blue moon tonight.” 

She looked up as well and asked, “Oh? What does that mean?” 

He grinned and said in a know-it-all voice, “It means our luck is either good or we sleep peaceful tonight. I’m voting for the sleeping, since I know Tsuna is going to throw us a pop quiz tomorrow and roar at whoever fails.” 

The two shuddered at that before Nejiko said, “Well, at least I studied.” 

“You always study,” he muttered, slipping his hands in his pockets. “So do I. But we both know who’s going to get the highest score.” 

The both huffed in annoyance at the thought of Shika upstaging the both of them again. They had gone quiet again, standing near the entrance of the gym. The music was still loud and everyone was far more energetic than either of them felt at the moment. 

Although they didn’t speak, it was easy to just enjoy each other’s company without needing to. Ten gave no thought to it, enjoying the night sky and the company he had beside him. 

Nejiko felt a similar peace, but felt something else as well. Acting as if a snake would suddenly come out and bite her, she reached out for his sleeve, tugging at the elbow. Ten looked down at her and asked, “What’s up? Are you cold?” 

She shook her head, finding that the words wouldn’t come out of her mouth. She blushed a little, gripping his sleeve tighter. He blinked before saying, “Uhhh yeah, okay, let’s get you away from here. I think the love spell is hitting you this time.” 

She nodded, still unable to speak. Why was it hard to say? Wasn’t it always easy to talk to Ten? Why did he feel so warm? 

Ten led her to his car, unlocking it and saying, “Come on, let’s just take you home.” 

She didn’t argue, slipping into the passenger seat while Ten got in the driver’s. When they left the parking lot, Nejiko felt somewhat better, but still found her words sticking in her throat. Ten was just humming quietly, paying attention to his driving and occasionally glancing at her to make sure she was alright. 

Ten chalked it up to her being exhausted from the last several days and didn’t pressure her to talk, even though it seemed like she wanted or needed to. 

When they pulled in front of her house, he got out and opened Nejiko’s door for her. “Hey, we’re here.” She looked up at him before stepping out without a word. Ten began to worry that he’d said something wrong again and said, “You know you can tell me if I’m messing up again, right? I’m here for you and I’m not walking away again, come hell or your entire family.” 

This made Nejiko laugh just a little, looking up at Ten in amusement. “You would take them all on for me, wouldn’t you?” 

He shrugged and said, “Well, I did kinda fight my best friend and your cousin, so I’d think so, yeah.” 

This made the Hyuga smile. “You really are an idiot,” she said. 

Ten smiled softly and said, “Like we need another idiot in school, right?”

Nejiko sighed, the kind of sigh that one got when they knew they were falling. Maybe not in love, but Nejiko knew it was something. Instead of walking onto the sidewalk, her body moved before her mind. She slipped her arms around Ten gently, hugging him as she did her best to recall how he smelled right in that moment. 

He smelled like flowers, the best kind, and somewhat like marijuana. She found she could live with the cannabis and hugged him tighter. 

Ten was awestruck, keeping as still as a mannequin at first before wrapping his arms around her. He wasn’t sure where the hug was coming from, but he liked how close she was. Her warmth felt oddly nice and incredibly inviting in the least perverted way possible. 

In short, he could have hugged her forever. 

~

Tomorrow happened just as Ten feared. Tsuna popped the quiz on everyone in the class and hardly anyone was prepared for it after the wild night before.

Everyone, save Ten, Nejiko, and Shika

That entire school day, Ten and Nejiko went about as if everything was normal. They talked to her respective best friends and hung out with everyone else. But by the time the bell rang, Nejiko diverted from her friends. 

As Ten walked down the stairs from the high school, Nejiko called out, “Ten, hold on a moment!” 

He paused and turned, waiting for her to catch up to him. Although he wasn’t aware, Nejiko noticed and hated how everyone they knew stopped and bore their eyes into the two. 

“I want to know how you got a fifty on that pop quiz,” she said, clearly annoyed with him. “Where were you raised up until this point, a barn?” 

“Who knows,” he joked, only to flinch when she started to raise her hand. She didn’t reach for his ear or otherwise, but instead reached for his wrist sleeve. 

“You won’t graduate that this point,” she all but spat, tugging him down the stairs. “Come on, we have work to do.” 

Ten slumped but didn’t push her away. The secretive smile he noticed on her face told him she was faking so everyone would leave her alone. And it did seem to work, as there were many a pale face in the crowd of familiars. 

Once they were far away, Nejiko stopped and said, “I apologize, Ten. To think that you actually got a decent sixty tells me you’re not far from hope.” 

Ten smiled awkwardly and shrugged. “Look, I’m trying here.” 

“I know,” she replied, watching him for a moment. She then blushed and said, “If it’s alright with you, I would like to be your tutor.” Her voice was quieter than normal; her legs shuffling back and forth. Ten knew what this was, at least he thought he knew, and gently grabbed Nejiko’s sleeve like she did with him. 

“Is that what you’re really asking?” he asked, feeling his own cheeks heat up a little. “Or are you asking for something close to a date?”   
Nejiko’s cheeks heated up. “You’re no good. You won’t even pretend otherwise and leave me with any dignity left.” She didn’t look at him, making her a little cuter than normal. 

Kami, what was he going to do with this? 

“So you don’t want to?” he asked, his hand daring to slip and barely touch her palm. Her skin felt warm, and he left his hand on hers just a bit longer. She smelled heavenly, as if she sprayed on perfume. 

He idly wondered if she did, just for this. 

Nejiko looked up at him and said, “I didn’t say anything, Ten.”

“Yes,” he replied. 

“What do you mean by that?” she asked, half-glaring at him in confusion. 

“I mean yes, I’d love for you to be my tutor,” Ten said, smiling awkwardly at her. “If that’s what you want, of course.” 

She blushed harder, yanking her hand away and punching his shoulder gently. “It’s too late; you’ve already left me a rambling mess! I’ve decided that I don’t want to be your tutor!” 

“You can’t take it back after I’ve said yes!” Ten shot back playfully, laughing as he continued to walk down the sidewalk. Nejiko stuttered out words that didn’t make sense, running after him. 

“I hate you,” she said, glaring up at him.

He looked down at her beautiful lavender eyes before saying, “I hate you too.” With that, he gripped her sleeve gently, not wanting to invade any personal space a second time. Nejiko blushed harder, holding onto his sleeve. She kind of really wanted to hold his hand, but figured that this was the place to start. 

What were they doing? She wasn’t sure, and she knew he wasn’t either. But she knew four things at least. 

For one, Ten’s hugs were the best kind of hugs she could ever get. 

For another, she refused to tell her friends and family of the slightly intimate gestures they just shared. 

Thirdly, she had no intention of actually tutoring Ten. He was smart and skillful, and she knew he’d be alright on his own, as he always had been. 

The last one, probably the one she could never ever admit to anyone, was that when her hand accidentally slipped, he had gripped onto it as if he were afraid she’d disappear. His warmth was welcomed, loved, needed, and wanted. 

She returned the grip, looking up at her goofball friend and realizing that they might end up becoming a little more than just that. 

Nejiko shook her head of those thoughts. There was time to think about that. For now, she just wanted this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Short, I know, but this was last minute and kind of rushed (work and writer's block wait for no writer). I hope the names were easy to figure out; I tried my best to describe each character with their genderswapped names. ^ ^;
> 
> Here's to hoping this isn't as trashy as I originally thought. Personally, I couldn't have written anything cuter with these two being genderswapped. If there's anyone interested, I can make an extra chapter where I talk about each character and how I changed their personalities a little. 
> 
> Still, I did my best to stay true to their OG selves! Check ya'll later.


End file.
